1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a clamp structure for clamping a plurality of members together.
2. Description of the Relevant Art
Clips are typically used to clamp a plurality of superimposed members together or to fasten one or more plate-like members to another member in various devices and apparatus
For example, to connect terminals of two circuit boards, the circuit boards are superimposed on each other or clamped or fastened to a certain support member by a clip which is made of an elastic material such as spring steel and having two confronting support legs.
The two support legs of the clip are spaced from each other by a distance which is smaller than the sum of the thicknesses of the circuit boards, or the circuit boards and the support member. To clamp the circuit boards on the support member, the two support legs of the clip are forcibly spread apart from each other and then brought into engagement with the circuit boards and the support member, thereby gripping the circuit boards and the support member together under the bias of the support legs. The conventional clip is disadvantageous in that it is awkward to forcibly spread the confronting support legs apart from each other.
In the case where the clip is made of steel, the clip is pressed to obtain its shape, but it is difficult to achieve the desired dimension between the support legs with high accuracy according to the pressing process. Accordingly, difficulty has been experienced in properly obtaining desired clamping forces from the clip to fasten the circuit boards together or to the support member.